Duty and Love are four letter words
by Fabi-Chan
Summary: Seth is loaded with tons of paperwork, his stress and lack of sleep makes him get sick, but there's more to it: Was he really ready to suppress his feelings and to let her love someone else than him? [SxE]


Hello! This is my first fire Emblem fan fiction and also my first romance one-shot, some parts are sappy and… well, but I really like this pairing. If you find some mistakes please bear with me… . , Enjoy and R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fire Emblem.

**Duty and Love are four letter words.**

The knight closed his eyes and wiped the sweat of his forehead. The dark night had already fallen over Renais and he was still busy with loads of paperwork. Seth, The Silver Knight of Renais, loyal guard of the late Fado children, always serene to his friends and knights but in battle as he defended the kingdom, his eyes gleamed with determination and wielding a lance with amazing skills to protect those he loved.

The Castle was restored with the hard work of the whole kingdom as well with the help of Frelia, Jehanna and Rausten. Ephraim was named king after the war, trying to follow his father's way of leadership but often complained of the frustrating meetings with the noble court.

He sighed, his eyes closing slightly, he didn't understand his tired state, and obviously he had been working too much, switching between his shifts so he could finish early with his paperwork. Seth yawned, sighing in defeat he laid down his feather pen, got up of the oak chair and walker over the bed, letting himself collapse into its comfortable sheets and closing his eyes, tasting his sweet dreams.

Forde twitched not once but twice as Kyle woke him up using the ol' "bucket of cold water" method, it was the eleventh time that Kyle did this and of what he saw he seemed to enjoy his screaming. "Seriously, man, what's wrong with you?"

Kyle stopped laughing at his pain and stared at the red cavalier. "With me? Nothing. I just can't stand your exaggerated lazyness, also you know that General Seth is holding practice today, so go and get dressed." He said, throwing a pillow at him while he ducked for cover and flew out of the room as fast as he could.

Forde mumbled something under his breath and proceeded to put his shiny amour on. How he hated Kyle's seriousness.

Eirika looked at the sky; it was beautiful with white cotton-looking clouds. The princess was walking near the training grounds, a bunch of knights were reunited in the place, but his commander, Seth, was missing. Eirika's heart ached, she always walked in that exact hallway to catch a glimpse of his beloved Silver Knight training, secretly, she cherished him with all of her heart, only the thought of his amber eyes made a light shade of pink appear in her slightly tanned cheeks She knew he also cherished her, maybe … but duty and love are four letter words with different meanings...

"Princess Eirika." She was startled by a voice behind her; Forde was addressing her in such formal manner, not like him. "Sorry If I disturbed you, Princess. I may leave if y—"

"Forde please," she interrupted him, smiling at the red cavalier. "Call me Eirika, after all the things we went through and the bond we developed, I think that you should address me for my name."

"Well then, Eirika." Forde's trademark smile made a brief appearance. "May I ask? Have you seen General Seth?"

Eirika frowned; Seth was so devoted to his duty to be late. She shook her head. "No I haven't Forde; I'll look for him inside the castle." The princess's pace fastened when she got inside the castle, and headed to the east side of the castle.

Eirika stood at the front of the door; she hesitated for some seconds until she knocked lightly.

No answer.

Again, she tried, a little bit louder.

No answer.

Her hand reached the door knob and pushed it, the door made no sound to her relief. His room was so clean and organized much like his personality, in his desk lied three columns of paper work, to the other side of the room was his bed with a weird lump in it, she approached some more until she saw a few strands of short crimson hair in the pillow.

… Seth had fallen sleep.

Eirika smiled while she looked at her Silver Knight, he was sleeping soundly. She stood there, watching him, her cheeks flushed with a soft shade of pink.

_She mumbled something in her sleep, the cold was outrageous. They had to camp near a lake, the journey to defeat The Demon King was getting more and more dangerous and all of their heads had a price on it. In the night were held guards so the warriors could sleep safely and rest for the next day, but the weather conditions weren't so gentle with Eirika's party. She hugged herself and rested her head in her knees. _

"_This cold is inhuman, I hope everyone is better than me" The warrior princess was always worried about her party safety and she had give up her cape to shelter Ewan and Ross with were in their own words 'Dieyeing' _

_Seth walked over his protected princess, she was talking in her sleep, muttering with that awful weather, the knight took off his dark grey cape and used it as a blanket to protect Eirika; her body relaxed at the touch of the warm fabric. "Seth…" one of her eyes opened, he surprised to see her fully awake but then his face relaxed as well. Eirika moved a bit to the side. "Come."_

_He shook his head, "That's not proper for someone—"Eirika's eyes closed, her mouth opened briefly to say something but, he continued. "You have been to close to me… and it's not proper for nobles like you—" _

"_Oh stop it Seth… just… please… I don't want you to catch a cold." Seth looked at the ground. Eirika glare softened. "Just… tonight, this night…" her voice cracked, since they flew of Renais he has been so distant... and her heart pained. _

_She felt his warm body press against her while he covered up with his own cape as a blanket and shared it with Eirika. "I'll watch you dreams, Princess…"_

The princess smiled, that very night she felt something, it made her so happy… but that night faded quickly, so quickly that it stood in her memory like some distant fairytale. She yearned the day…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a grunt. Seth moved heavily, his head popped out of the sheets, his face was in a strange shade of red; Eirika got near him. Seth eyes were tired and it was so hard to keep them open, he struggled to get up but a pain in his side made him jerk back into the bed. "Seth!" Her hand touched his forehead, she gasped as she felt the temperature of his forehead.

"Your Highness, don't worry I'm all right… If you excuse me I have to go…" Seth voice cracked again, the pain made him hiss.

Eirika started to worry about her knight, his pained body tried to get up once again but he failed miserably. "No, Seth." She said worriedly. "You are sick."

"No, Your Highness… I'm not sick." Seth said calmly, denying the obvious.

Eirika glanced at his desk, so full of paperwork. "You have been busy… please rest Seth…"

"The Princess is right, General." Forde entered his chambers cautiously. "You aren't looking to… healthy."

"Forde, could you please inform the knights that today, his General can't be with them." Forde smiled and looked at Seth.

"General, a day off duty won't kill anyone." And with that last comment he left, heading for the training grounds.

Seth sighed, it was true, he wasn't felling good and his back arched in pain. "My lady, please I can take care of myself…"

Eirika looked at him, smiling softly and caressing his forehead. "You always worry about my safety… the kingdom's safety… but you forget about yourself. I have seen you struggle against time to complete that tedious paperwork and still train the beginners in the army." Seth knew she was right, but it was his duty and he couldn't just forget it.

"Your Highness, you don't need to stay here. You have a very busy schedule to follow and it's not proper—"Eirika was tired of that word, she was tired of hearing it, of knowing what it means, because of that word her heart was aching in pain, in sorrow. "Your Highness… are you all right?" Seth examined the princess's face; her beautiful sapphire eyes were lost.

"Seth…" his name escaped of her lips like a quiet soothing whisper, he calmed down, the sound of her voice whispering his name was enough to relax him and forget about his state. "Please, no one is around..." she continued "I hate it."

Seth was puzzled, "What bothers you so?"

"That!" she snapped at him, Seth blinked at her sudden outburst. "Protocol and Duty are the words I hate the most! Why… can't it be like… before…" her face was full in sorrow, in pain.

_The droplets of water hit the ground, forming puddles of water and sand. Today was cloudy and the practices were suspended because of the rain. Eirika sat in a rock, in the middle of the garden, enjoying how the rain cleaned her face and body from the mud she had fallen on. An umbrella stopped the refreshing sensation, she looked up General Seth was standing there, with an umbrella in his hand. He was the youngest General of all the times and at his short eighteen years old. _

"_Seth!" she exclaimed happily, his guardian smiled as well. His smile complimented all his handsome features. "What are you doing standing over here, getting wet while I'm not?"_

"_Well… your father…" Eirika shook her head, stole the umbrella of the knight's hand and started running in the garden. "Princess!" he cried out and tried to follow her but the surface was so muddy and hard to run on with his heavy boots which caused him to fall in the mud. _

"_Seth!" the little princess got near him; she was all wet and so was him, covered in mud. "It's not right for me to be dry and you wet… we have to get wet together! Come, Seth, let's play!" _

"_No princess…" _

_Eirika looked innocently at him. "Stop the protocol! Call me Eirika..." _

"_Well… Eirika." He said her name softly and smiling. _

_She grinned happily, sitting on the mud and motioning Seth to do the same. "Let's stay here… I love the rain… it's… so refreshing…"_

"_Princ—Eirika, you could catch a cold…" he showed his concern trying to protect her from the water with his cape. _

"_Oh, pshaw." She said carelessly. "If I do… you'll always be on my side, no matter what?"_

"_I vowed to do so." _

_Eirika shook her head, "I know, but as friends… will you always be on my side?" _

"_I will Eirika." She loved when he said her name; he made her feel not just like a princess but a very lucky person to have a loyal knight on her side. _

"That day I cacthed a cold…" Eirika said, sitting near Seth. "…also that was the last time you said my name." Seth closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "You took care of me, always looked after me... now I'll look after you."

"… Thanks…" Seth stopped talking; he was too tired and just wanted to sleep, he gathered all his strength to say what she yearned the most. "…Eirika."

She blushed to the point she was as red as Seth. The way he said her name was so… calm and full of concern. "Sleep, Seth. Tomorrow you will be okay…" He mumbled something before drifting to sleep, his red locks falling in his eyes, she leaned closer and brushed them off his face. "Now it's my turn to watch your dreams."

Franz walked in the halls of Renais castle, General Seth didn't show up for their practice so he had the morning off duty. He knocked his bother's oak door, at this time he would be… doing nothing. "Hello, brother." He said smiling; Forde looked at Franz also smiling. "What are you doing?"

"Um, painting." He said, nervously, attempting to cover his work. Franz arched and eyebrow.

"What are you painting?" Forde managed to cover his painting with some blanket he found. Franz might me distracted but he wasn't stupid.

"H-hey!" Franz grabbed his painting while looking at it in awe; it was a beautiful portrait of a girl with green locks and soft, feminine face. He was using pastels to paint her, she seemed familiar, though. "You little…!" Forde grabbed his painting again. "Haven't you heard of privacy?"

"The last portrait you ever painted… was mom's." Franz's voice calmed, remembering the old, portrait. "This one… it's beautiful. Vanessa will cherish it."

"What?—"

"It is Vanessa, right?" Forde nodded sheepishly.

"I… don't think I'll send it." He said, looking it once again. "She's… more beautiful than this."

"Well it's better than if you write a poem, because honestly you don't—"Forde pointed at him with his paintbrush. "I was leaving… was I?"

"Yes, you were." Franz smiled timidly and left his brother's room before he killed him with his paintbrush. Wait a moment… with a _paintbrush!_

The dim rays of light woken him, the curtains were closed. Now he could open his eyes completely and he wasn't feeling that awful fatigue like yesterday. Seth got up swiftly but a voice stopped him.

"Good morning, Seth." The curtains opened, revealing the bright sun and clear sky. Ephraim was smiling, Seth bowed at him. "Don't worry Seth. You don't need such manners. We are friends."

"Your Highness…" He smiled, he had looked after Ephraim and Eirika since they were kids, now he was a King, The Restoration King and he was proud of him. His eyes trailed over his desk, the three columns of paperwork were gone. "What happened to…?"

Ephraim smiled. "Kyle was more than pleased to do that paperwork. I heard other knights also helped. I hope you are feeling better."

"I Am." he answered, in fact he never felt so relaxed in months since the restoration of Renais began.

"I wanted to talk to you, Seth." Ephraim sat in a near chair, Seth did the same. "You have been taking you duty to seriously and that caused you sickness..."

"It is my duty as a Knight of Renais." He said calmly.

"But you are human too. You need sleep and relaxation." Ephraim glanced at the window. "I think there's more to it."

"Your Highness…"

"Drop the tittles." Ephraim reminded him once, again.

"Ephraim," he corrected himself. "You don't need to worry about me, I'm all right."

"Eirika was taking care of you." Seth opened his mount in a silent 'o' but Ephraim continued. "My sister… she… is always worried about you. More than you think."

"That cannot be." Seth said, his voice sounding very disappointing and his eyes reflecting guilt. "I… when we fled of Renais castle… I wanted to protect her with all my soul and heart, taking every blow I could for her." He stopped staring blankly at Ephraim. "I had forbidden thoughts, Your Highness… I betrayed myself and the kingdom. I vowed to never look at her the way I did that night… she will be... only Princess Eirika."

"You talk like falling in love is a sin." Ephraim said, surprised that Seth held so much pain in his heart and still server Renais at his best.

"Duty…" he whispered that word with hatred and there was nothing he could do. "Duty is my life. I can't betray it."

"Think about it, Seth." Ephraim got up of the chair. "You aren't doing any good to yourself." He left him alone with his thoughts. His painful thoughts…

Her laugh made his heart lighten even in the darkest situation. When Magvel was in a horrible war she always was so determined, she hated to fight, violence… and still she developed amazing skills to protect her ideals and to fight for a new Renais. He was always ready to suppress his feelings and to let her love someone else than him, someone better, someone with her same blood in his veins.

That window in his room was the only thing he could use to watch his beloved princess, she walked at the same hour in the garden… he could only watch her and her soft teal locks fall like a cascade in her shoulders.

He was tormenting himself. Seth took his armour and left him room; he will die if he doesn't let his feelings flow.

Eirika sat in that very exact place, watching the bunch of knights, this time with Kyle as the lead knight.

"Princess." Eirika turned around to see Seth, fully recovered, however his face was serious. "Thanks for… everything."

She smiled warmly. "No, Seth. Thank you. I…" Eirika stopped; she knew Seth would reject her, so she silenced herself. "I'm glad you are feeling better."

He saw the gleam in her eyes; she was repressing something, just like him. "I owe so much to you Seth…" she said. "You… have done so many things for me… that it's impossible not to… but your duty—"

"Eirika." He whispered, his eyes meeting hers. "Duty… duty is a four letter word."

Eirika closed the space between them; she rested her head in his strong chest. "But so is love…" her voice was melancholic. "Say it again…" Seth didn't understand. "Please… my name."

"Eirika…" he whispered it again. "I…"

"I hate it…" Eirika shut her eyes weakly; tears covering her angelical face, Seth hugged her back. "I hate that word… duty… If I could… just erase it…" she said muffled in tears.

"Don't cry… Eirika don't cry." Seth grabbed her chin delicately, forcing the princess to look at his amber eyes. "Your face isn't made for tears… I…" He wiped the tears with his hand.

Eirika couldn't resist it. She leaned closer and kissed him, tasting his sweet lips. He didn't move, he yearned this moment… for so long. The soft wind played with their hairs and capes while they melt into one person, madly in love. Breaking the barrier of duty and opening the door of love.

Duty is a four letter word but so is Love.


End file.
